Expectations
by Kiba Blackfire
Summary: Lady Tsunade sends Ino and Kiba on a mission only to find out that Asuma and Kurenai had tricked them. One Shot contains Lemon. (Kiba x Ino)


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto.**

_Author's Note: Naruto Gone Wild(Thanks to all who Read and left Review I'm really Grateful. Even if you just read it I'm still glad you toke the time to.) had a review that I completely agree with. The review stated that I was centered towards Kiba and Ino which is true and yes I admit I did kind of rush it. Yes the number of characters was overwhelming. So in response I wrote this FanFiction for all KibaxIno fans. This is a one shot and contains LEMON. Enjoy, feel free to leave a review and as always Blades and Knives are welcome.** *Kiba Blackfire ^_^***_

Expectations

"You want me to go on a mission with him." Ino yelled in disgust pointing at the Inuzuka. "Can't you just let Hinata and Shino go. The least you could do is replace him for Shikamaru and Choji."

"I'm sorry the client asked for a Yamnaka and an Inuzuka besides that both of your talents are essential for mission." Tsunade placed the mission file on her desk. Kiba picked up the file skimming it.

"It says here we are to track down some guy then interrogate him." He lifted the paper seeing the picture of a kid. "I can do this alone; my skills alone should get the job done."

"Oh, really then tell me how do you intend to interrogate him?" Ino crossed her arms. "Let me guess you're going to have Akamaru pee on him or better yet you could tickle him to death." Ino and Kiba began arguing.

"Listen up, if you two don't go I'll send your parents instead." Tsunade stood up frustrated at them. They both got quiet after the mention of parents. "I know that both of you have parents that have high expectations for you and if I ask them to go what do you think will happen?" They remained silent.

"Let's go Kiba." Ino grabbed the file turning her back to Tsunade leaving followed by Kiba.

"Ino let me say something to you for a second." He touched her shoulder.

"What?" She turned around taking his arm off her shoulder. "Listen I just want to get this dumb mission over with. I just got back from a mission with Naruto. It was horrible and now she wants me to go on a mission with you. Who's next Lee?" Ino grabbed her head frustrated. "I don't understand why they just can't give me a mission with someone I actually like." She stormed off.

"I was going to say we should make the most of it." Kiba scratched his head. "Guess not." He followed her.

Once they arrived at the meeting place for their client there was a note lying on the ground. Ino picked it up reading it aloud. "Ninja must learn to work together regardless if they are compatible or not. You never know what maybe in store for you in time you'll thank me. Signed Kurenai and Asuma." After Ino read the note she crushed it frustrated that sensei tricked her. "Asuma!" She yelled trying return to the village.

"Wait," Kiba grabbed her jumping away. Once he moved out of the way an explosion occurred. "The place is surrounded by traps there is no way we can get out of this circle not unless you want to get blown to bits."

"They set us up." Ino sat in the grass. "Those jerks." Kiba picked up the note sitting next to Ino unscrambling it, reading it.

"Kurenai is not getting away with this; I'm going to toilet paper her house for this."

"Great idea but don't forget if you do, you'll wake up in a genjutsu that makes you think you are a ballerina."

"I forgot about that," Kiba flipped the note around reading what's on the back. "It says here that the traps will self detonate after 24 hours."

"Wait I'm trapped with you for a day." Ino stood up walking towards the traps.

"What are you doing?"

"I'd rather be blown to bits than spend two days with you." She pulled a kunai trying to see if there were any traps she could disarm.

"It's not that bad."

"No your right it's worse." She looked back at him. "Now excuse me while I try get out of here."

"On second thought go ahead blow yourself to bits." Kiba lied on the grass going to sleep.

"Wait I got it," Ino looked at Kiba with an evil smirk. _"If he crosses mine field and detonates the bombs then I can just escape."_ She put her hands up for mind transfer jutsu. "Mind transfer jutsu." She gained control over Kiba's body walking towards the traps. Once his foot touched a trap, she released the jutsu. Kiba screamed jumping back barely avoiding the explosion. "Darn it you were supposed to blow up." A ninja appeared setting more traps then vanishing.

"You tried to kill me." He began breathing heavy. "You're fucking crazy." She let out a sigh.

"Well it didn't work."

"Yeah because your psycho what the hell I save your ass and you blow me up." He stood up. "And I thought my sister was bad." He walked away from trying his best not to beat the hell out of her.

"Where are you going?"

"Getting the hell away from you before I kill you." Kiba sat down pulling Akamaru out of his jacket. "They want us to get along which is fine except for the fact she'd rather kill me." Akamaru glared at him. "You think I should kill her too." He barked. "Thought so." He began walking up to Ino noticing that she was setting up camp. "I guess you came to terms with the fact we are stuck here."

"Well I figured that since we're stuck, we might as well make the most of it." Ino sat down after making camp. "Do you think you can gather firewood?"

"On it," Kiba walked away. "Now she wants to agree to what I wanted to say. After she tries to kill me." He grabbed his head. "Hopefully things will start getting better." He gathered the wood returning to camp seeing that Ino was gone. "Ino." Kiba dropped the wood running off looking for her only to find her bathing in a waterfall. He went to look away but couldn't she was just so pretty. Paralyzed by her beauty he stood still just watching as she lathered herself with soap. He felt a rise as she began washing her breasts. Eventually she turned around seeing him.

"What are you doing?" She covered herself.

"I got the firewood." Kiba blushed.

"Well you weren't supposed to be back yet and even if you were you shouldn't have been looking for me." Ino covered herself in a pink towel.

"I take it aren't mad that I watched." He shrugged his shoulders, her eyes widened.

"Mad, I'm furious." Ino punched him in the nose making his nose bleed. "I'm getting dressed are you going to follow me there too?"

"No, I was just checking on you." Kiba rubbed his nose, Ino walked away. _"So much for things getting better." _He returned to camp grabbing a towel, soap, and clothes from his bag. Kiba went to the waterfall washing himself making sure to wash all the blood out of his nose. While he was washing he heard footsteps and smelled the soap Ino had used to wash herself. "Now you're peeping." He turned towards her showing her everything.

"I was getting even that's all." Ino was fully dressed and was drying her hair with a towel. "Now cover that thing up." She turned her back to him.

"Well you wanted to see me naked, you got it." Kiba wrapped himself in a grey towel.

"Goodnight." Ino walked away. He dried himself off then put his clothes setting up his tent going to bed.

Later that night Ino went into Kiba's tent. She climbed on top of him when she did he woke up grabbing her shoulders rolling on top of her scaring her half to death. "Ino?" He looked into her eyes then looked down seeing she was only wearing a pink night gown. "Why are you in my tent?"

"Listen Kiba I just want to get this over with."

"Get what over with?" Kiba got off her.

"My virginity, I'm so sick of waiting." Ino leaned forward. "My father wants me to wait till I'm married. My mother wants to lose it to Shikamaru neither of them care what I want."

"Why to me?" Kiba asked. "I mean I'll do it but at least an explaination."

"When I think of my first time I think of being with you. My parents expect so much from me my father made learn mind transfer jutsu before I was even in the academy. My mother well let's just say I've been working at the flower shop for as long as I can remember." Ino looked down sadly, Kiba laughed.

"You think you got it bad," He laughed harder. "My mother pressures to have sex because she wants lots of grandkids. My dad no matter how much I train I am never good enough because my dog can't talk. My sister bullies me about little thing she is still upset about what happened when I tried rescue Sasuke and failed."

"A lot of my friends look up to me for advice do you have that kind of pressure." She argued.

"Yeah if not more the guys think I'm like sex god mainly because I lied to them saying I slept with you. The only reason I said that was to get everyone off my back about the fart thing. Ever since I told them that I'm the one they go to for relationship advice." Kiba grabbed his head.

"Wait your the one giving "by the book" advice which to be honest in real life none of that stuff works." Ino laughed. "Sakura comes to me all the time asking me how to do respond when Naruto tells her he loves her and gives her chocolate."

"Well the book on girls says girl's love chocolate and the relationship book said when in doubt gift." He smiled.

"Well not all girls can be bought nor do we all love chocolate. Sakura used to like it till Naruto wore her out on it." Ino laughed. "Well I guess you know how I feel."

"Tell me about it I tried that lie with my mom and she caught me because she asked your mother."

"She did and my mother made clean the entire house and flower shop. I guess that explains why she was mad at me that day I thought she was mad at dad and taking it out on me." Ino looked into his eyes. "So tell me Kiba do you want make that lie true?"

"First you hate me then you try to kill me and now you want to fuck me." Kiba stroked her hair. "Your crazy but I like it." He pressed his lips against hers removing his shirt. Ino wrapped her legs around his waist. She kissed his neck, Kiba sat on the bed. Ino removed her night gown revealing her bare body. Kiba grabbed her breasts looking into her eyes as she grinded trying to turn him on. Once he felt an erection he rolled her over removing his pants while kissing her. Once his pants were off he was down to his black boxers. Ino put her hands under his boxers grabbing his butt. He began moving his tongue wildly in her mouth making her moan.

"Oh, Kiba." She wrapped her arms around his neck. He spread her legs removing his boxers. "Wait," She put her hands on his chest. Ino reached into her night gown pulling out a package. Kiba opened it seeing a condom. He put the condom on spreading her legs inserting himself inside her womanhood breaking her innocence. Ino bit her lip in slight after he broke her barrier. He began pushing himself in and out slowly trying to adjust wanting to get used to the feeling and give her time to adjust. Once she was well adjusted he grabbed her waist moving himself faster making her moan and claw his back with her nails. He endured her nails pressing his lips against hers. They continued ride the waves of pleasure for several minutes soon enough Kiba bit his lip trying not to cum wanting to fuck longer. "Kiba," Ino cried out getting off. She kicked him off after she was done trying to catch her breath.

He removed the condom; he began slowly jerking off knowing he was already on the verge of Cumming. "Oh, Ino." He came lying on the ground catching his breath.

"Hand me my robe." Ino reached out for it. He tossed it to her catching it. "You came on it that's gross." She threw it.

"Sorry." Kiba slipped his boxers on, he pulled a towel out of his bag this one was white. Ino caught wrapping herself in it. He got in the bed. "How are we doing this are you sleeping in here with me?"

"Goodnight." Ino walked away going to her tent having slight difficulty walking.

"You sure you don't want help?" He yelled.

"I got it." Ino yelled from her tent. Kiba covered going to sleep being depleted of all energy.

They slept until all traps exploded which meant it was safe for them to leave. After the explosion they immediately woke up getting dressed running to the village. Once they were at the village they went to part ways but Ino stopped. "Kiba." He turned around.

"What?"

"I'm sorry about trying to kill you." Ino put her hands behind her back. "I want to make it up to you."

"How?"

"You said you wanted to get back at Kurenai and I have an idea." Ino grinned; Kiba smirked knowing exactly what she was thinking. Ino ran to Kurenai's house and Kiba ran to Asuma's. Ino exchanged Kurenai's shampoo with grey hair dye. Kiba borrowed Ino's make up putting all sorts of make up on Asuma's face while he was sound asleep. Once he awoke Akamaru peed on his shoes.

"Kiba!" Asuma began chasing after Akamaru. When he did he noticed Kiba standing outside waving. He ran after sliding across the wet floor which Kiba covered in soap. Asuma crashed into the dumpster.

"Later," Kiba ran off, Akamaru followed.

"Ino!" Kurenai began running after Ino.

"Grey really suites you." Ino smiled. Once she reached Kiba she gave him a high five.

"Gotcha," Shikamaru trapped them both in shadow possession.

"Drat," Ino looked down sadly.

"Teacher's pet." Kiba groaned.


End file.
